narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunagakure graduation day 9/17/15
Village: Sunagakure Graduation date: 9/17/15 Kage: (Dino NPC) ~The Kage The KazeKage was currently resided within the Kage Mansion as he was always busy. But he was never to busy for the ninjas within his village and welcomed them all with happy smiles. He was currently dressed in his average Kage attire. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. He is also seen wearing Kazekage robes, and a simple black pants suit with Kage shoes. The KazeKage was currently looking through a few message papers had just recently received with a slight curious look at one in particular. "Hmm... interesting." With him saying that, he placed that specific message to the left side of his office table as he looked at a few mission scrolls on the right side of the table. The missions ranging from S-Rank to D-Rank. Some of them paying better than the others and some being harder than the last. But that was up to the Kage to decide who gets what. ~Ana's Post: Waking up and slamming the alarm clock away, she lifted herself off the bed and dragged her body up. She knew it was time to go so she brushed her teeth, took a quick shower and at last put on her clothes. She got out a black outfit with a frilly skirt and a black cardigan. Putting on; she wore a dark red ribbon that came out from under her collar. A white Crimson blouse edges stuck out from the top of her collar that met the nicely trimmed black locks that were cut down to her shoulders. Her bangs covered the 13 year old female's face a little where the eyepatch had went across her face and covered the right eye. The patch was slightly tinted with a shade of grey to blend with the colour of her hair. It was a small mystery of why she wore it. No one knew what was under there but it definitely wasn't a special ability clan. Her other eye was simply her other colour, it was similar to her split personality at times. Out of each side of her head, nicely white horns that matches her pale skin had stuck out, they were long, slick and smooth. About 30cm long. They were straight without any swirls or special side effects. A dark red eye was hovered over with a thick black eyelash that fluttered like a butterfly. After finishing her preparations she got out a small gift wrap with a gift bag and laed out what she would pack for her kage. She had packed a small gift bag with little treats and a tiny puppet souvenir doll that was a little cute girl with pink hair. She held the bag with her tiny hand as her ref fire fox Sierra waddled beside her and looked down, lifting her paw and patting her head. The little girl climbed on the 6ft fox and like a horse rode it to the kages mansion, getting off, leaving Sierra behind and walking up the stairs. "Imma ask for a mission....maybe I need training first...I don't know if I can do S rank. No! I can do this and become jonin then request kages aid!" She straightened her face with a blank expression as she thought that to herself as she took a deep breath. She let out a sigh and lifted her head to lift her hand up and knock on the door slightly with a same pattern like rhythm that consisted of three times in a row. And waited for response that she could come in. Hikaru: A crow would crash into the window and create a sliding landing on the Kazrkage's desk with a note attached. Dino: A crow would crash into the window and create a sliding landing on the Kazrkage's desk with a note attached.// The crashing did not land in the KazeKage's desk, but the KAZRKage's desk. Thus making the feeble attempt of entering the office of the KAZEKAGE a failure. Danny: Kyokie, a Senju that was originally from Konohagakure and now the memory of being there is nothing but a blurry figment of his imagination. He now only knows Suna and everything about it. The young male stands aloft the sandy area standing five seven and weighing amongst one hundred and thirty pounds. He had unusual short black and white spikes hair. He also had usually eyes as his right eye was a dark blue and the other was light purple, both made him stand out from most people. Kyo has on a black tank top along with a what pair of gaori with a purple belt amongst the waist, he had steel bottom sandals and also carried around his weapon, Shāpusuraisā amongst his back with his mom, and two partners names on it. Kyo walked among the area with his Right arm bandaged up from a training previous before the actions at hand. He walked looked around the area and started running and ran through the area of the Kage building doors, he began to dodge people. Thru the halls and made it to the top as his eyes locked on to a female at the door and walked up to her. He for right up on her and looked her in the eyes and squinted. "Hiro....right? I remember you from the academy what if we together as a team? That'll mean my life is yours." He smiles at her and stood up straight and tilted his head. "What you waiting for?" ~Ana's post Hiro turned to the man who was talking to her and flustered, her eyes narrowed down as she glanced up at him slowly. "I-I'm...waiting for kage to reply and give me permission to open the door" She knocks once to justify that she was heard. Sighing she came back to her regular self and thought for a second then opened her mouth to speak and a soft quiet voice came out. "What is your name again?...yes we did meet there. Lately I've even more of a solo player than team...but let's hope it all ends good" She told him, it was the most she spoke lately. Her voice was slowly coming out and she made a soft fading away smile as she twisted the door knob, tired of impatiently waiting and slowly pushed the door open and took a step inside in. "K-kage?..." She quietly questioned as she walked in and stood beside the entrance and noted, moving her hand for the male to come in that stood beside her. "We're here to get our teams and certificates..." She kept quiet about her own request, wasn't sure if this was the right time to ask for it So she waited. There was still another member missing and the jonin kya. She didn't know who they were but assumed they would arrive soon. Dino: The KazeKage's focus completely off track as he was oblivious to the sounds of knocking at his office door. He averted his eyes from the mission scrolls as he examined the person who walked inside. Noticing her attire, he could use a simple guess that she was from here. He greeted her with a smile which went onto his face. "Ah, that's right! I had completely forgotten about that, my apologies." He spoke with a sincere voice as he began to shuffle through the mission scrolls as he spoke again. "May I ask who you are?" He said with a slight curious voice as he continued to file through the papers.